Favorite Angel in the Garrison
by kenziepaige8818
Summary: Castiel is working a case with Sam and Dean and a romance unexpectedly blossoms. Original character pairing. Takes place between 5x14 My Bloody Valentine and 5x18 Point of No Return.
1. Chapter 1

_Those of you that have seen my profile know that Castiel is my favorite character like ever. Over the course of the last few weeks, I've been writing this story down in a notebook and was going to keep it that way. Then I got to thinking and decided to post it and see what kind of reception it would get. This isn't my first time writing an original character pairing, but this is my first time to actually post one online. Fingers crossed that it was a good decision :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

Chapter 1

I stared at the blank page in front of me and sighed. My writer's block had been plaguing me for over two months now. My publisher was growing more and more anxious each day. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain right below my shoulder. I took notice of the drops of blood on my paper just as I cried out at another stab of pain. I felt it from my wrist this time. I looked down to see an ugly slash that was oozing blood at a rapid pace. My eyes scanned the room, but I couldn't find anything that could be considered a weapon. I was at a loss as to what was happening. I barely had time to ponder it before I felt my other wrist being sliced open.

I don't do too well with blood. There was so much red, I was surprised I was still able to sit up. Then the strangest thing happened. I heard the front door fly open and next thing I knew, two men, whom I'd never seen before, burst into the room. The blood became too much. I fell unconscious just as one of the men reached me. When I awoke, I was in what appeared to be a dim hospital room and the two men from before were seated across from my bed.

"Hey you're awake." one of the men said, getting up from his chair.

He was probably an inch or two taller than me and had short ginger hair that spiked out at the tip. His hazel eyes looked like they hadn't seen sleep in quite some time. He had very sculptured features, and the way his suit hugged his muscular build had my mind wandering.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"All right I guess. Who are you?" I answered.

"Oh, I'm Dean Summers and this is my partner, Sam Rosenburg. FBI." he indicated the other man before holding out his own hand.

"Paige Kelson." I stated, shaking Dean's hand.

"Miss Kelson, we'd like to ask you some questions." it came from the other man, Sam Rosenburg.

I cast him a suspicious glance but just shrugged.

Sam came to sit by my bed. He was taller than Dean by a few inches. he had longer and darker locks than his partner, yet his eyes were the same hue and held the same obvious lack of sleep. Also like Dean, he caused my mind to trail off. I had never seen agents who I would have considered cute, let alone sexy.

"Miss Kelson?" it was Sam. Oh right, this was a serious investigation.

"Sorry, feeling kinda spacey." I told him.

"It's perfectly fine. We just have a couple of routine questions." Sam continued.

The first few questions were easy enough to answer. But then.. "Did I smell sulfur? Did the room get colder? Did I see any black smoke?" What the hell kind of routine questions were these? I answered no to all three questions, accompanying each one with a quizzical look.

"Okay thank you Miss Kelson. I need to talk to my partner out in the hall. It'll just take a moment." Sam assured me.

I nodded as the two men disappeared out the door.

I shut out everything except Sam and Dean's voices, but their conversation was still fairly difficult to make out. I only caught bits and pieces.

"Dude, she hot."

"Focus Dean!"

"So what, spirit? Demon? Cursed object?" this was Sam.

"Honestly I'm thinking..."

"Someone has to stay with her." Sam again.

"I volunteer my services. I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress."

"Sorry Dean, not gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll be too busy drowning in your dirty mind to do the job."

"So you're gonna stay with her?" an irritated Dean.

"I can't there are at least three other possible targets in the area who need to be protected."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Call in..." Sam's voice.

"To babysit?"

The conversation came to an abrupt stop. Sam and Dean came back into the room. I decided it was time to get some answers.

_That concludes the first chapter. What did ya'll think? Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read this and let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_For some reason, I really just want to put more chapters up so here's chapter two. Still don't own anything._

Chapter 2

Before Sam and Dean could get a word in, I started shooting out questions.

"Spirits? Demons? The hell is up with that? Who's gonna protect me? What do you mean babysit? And Dean, if I could, I would slap you."

They looked surprised, but not as much as I would've thought.

"Well, that is a lot of questions. Just so you know, I don't really do the whole honesty thing." Dean's response just furthered my new found dislike for him.

I glared at him and then turned to Sam.

"You'll have to excuse Dean. All you really need to know is that we deal with this kind of thing on a daily basis. And we're here to protect you if you'll let us."

I nodded slowly before saying, "Okay, two more questions."

"Ask away sweetheart." Dean said with a smirk.

"What's happening to me? And again, who is it that's gonna be protecting me?"

Before I could get an answer to either question, a third man appeared in the middle of the room. This was getting seriously weird.

Sam and Dean seemed just as confused as me.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Dean inquired.

"I thought you requested me." the stranger replied.

His eyes settled on me, deep blue, and brimming with curiosity. His hair was similar to Dean's, only it was more of an onyx color. It also had a more tousled style. His face had a serious look to it. I wondered if his expression had ever softened. The really strange thing about this man was that he was wearing a long, beige trench coat with a suit underneath and a black tie to complete the ensemble. His features were handsomely striking. I seemed to be getting blessed with sexy men left and right today. First man I'd ever seen who could pull off a trench coat, which was normally a huge turnoff for me. In this situation however, that statement was completely negated. Sam's voice pulled me out of my once again wandering thoughts, "Cas we actually need a favor."

"Who's this? Another ghost hunter?" I cut in.

The beautiful stranger locked his gaze with mine and answered, "I am Castiel, an angel of The Lord."

I stared at him, confused.

"Wait, did you just say angel?"

I was at a loss for words.

"Please Cas, don't hold anything back." Dean said with obvious sarcasm.

Castiel frowned, "My apologies."

I could feel the logic flowing back into my brain.

"An angel, get real." I commented snarkily.

Castiel turned to me, his gaze intense. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up as he approached me. What he did next shocked me. Castiel reached forward and grabbed both of my wrists in a tight grip. I winced at the pain, which suddenly disappeared.

"The hell did you just do?" I questioned in awe.

Castiel ignored me as his hand moved my hospital gown to expose the gash across my right shoulder. His fingers brushed over it gently and I shivered slightly. I looked where he had touched me, but the wound was gone.

"What did you..." I managed to get out.

"I healed you. Still don't believe?" Castiel inquired, touching two fingers to my forehead.

There was a brief flash of light, and then I was standing beside my hospital bed, not feeling a hint of pain or sluggishness. Okay, so angels...


	3. Chapter 3

_Sooo pleased with how good of a reception this story is getting. Thank you to all readers and reviewers, you're the best! _

_Disclamer: Still don't own anything_

Chapter 3

I had seen some weird things in my lifetime, but this was by far the strangest.

"Okay, so you're an angel." I said slowly.

Castiel nodded at me. Sam caught my eye and beckoned me into the hallway. I joined him outside the room, frowning at his towering height.

"What?" he queried.

"Nothing it's just, do men purposely try to make me feel short?"

He chuckled at this, "Maybe. Would you rather be taller than every man you meet?"

I laughed along with him and shook my head.

"I'm sorry if this whole thing is overwhelming for you." Sam voiced.

"Hey, I'm just lucky that you and Dean got to me when you did."

"I want you to know what happened today, but I don't want to freak you out." he continued.

"After being healed by an angel, I think I can handle just about anything at this point." I assured him.

"Okay, Dean and I think that what happened to you today was some form of voodoo."

"Except that." I corrected myself.

I stared at Sam in disbelief.

"Voodoo? Like little dolls and pins voodoo? Seriously?" I queried, trying to keep from laughing.

"Sounds funny right? But it's the truth." Sam retorted.

"So let's say I go along with this, wouldn't that mean that somebody's out to get me?"

The tall brunette nodded, "That's what we're trying to find out."

Suddenly another voice was added into the mix, "Also why you need to be protected."

I jumped at Dean's sudden presence behind me. I looked at Sam, "Next time, warn a girl would ya?"

"Sorry about that Paige." Dean said, chuckling with each word.

I punched him lightly in the arm which only made him laugh harder. Sam cut in to his chuckle fest, "So Dean, do you think she'll be okay with Cas?"

Dean nodded, " Absolutely, she'll be fine."

"Are you okay with all of this?" Sam asked, turning to me.

I nodded and thought to myself, "As long as I get to learn more about this angel, Castiel."

I rode back to my apartment in the Impala with Sam and Dean.

"What about Castiel?" I questioned when we pulled into the parking lot.

"Dude just flashes in and out anytime he wants." Dean answered, meeting my eyes in the driver's mirror.

I had to smile at the hazel bordered with laugh lines. Dean caught my smile and smirked. I felt my face flush and redirected my eyes. When the three of us stepped into my apartment, I was surprised to see a visible trail of blood along the hardwood floor. Sam saw my face and gently touched my arm.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I-I just don't like being around bl-blood." I sputtered.

Sam gave me a sympathetic look, "Why don't you wait out in the hall while I wipe this up."

I nodded and stepped out of the way.

It didn't take long to clean up. I so owed Sam big time. Dean was wandering around my spacious apartment.

"Come on Cas! We can't leave until you get here!" he shouted at the ceiling.

"I don't think he likes me." I whispered to Sam.

"He doesn't know you. Trust me, if he liked you, we'd be in trouble." he said with a smile.

I grinned back before starting towards Dean. I turned him around to face me and crossed my arms.

"You know, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself without a big strong man around." I declared.

He scowled at me, "Aw, you're real cute. You think you can handle yourself, but you have no idea what you're up against."

"Ooh, big scary voodoo." I countered, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You won't be saying that when you start coughing up blood. You'll be dead so quick, it'll make your head spin." Dean told me, his tone deathly serious.

"That's not funny." I said, taking a few steps back.

"I didn't say it was."

Dean mimicked my movements, slowly getting closer until we were nose to nose, my back against the wall. His gaze bore into mine and I felt my body shaking.

"I don't want to die." I whispered softly.

He leaned in almost as if to kiss me, and then in a voice below a whisper said, "Then stop trying to be brave, take this seriously, and let us protect your ass."

My heart was racing and my breathing heavy as he pulled back and walked away.

Once I had regained my composure, I stalked into the kitchen where Sam and Dean were leaning against the counter talking.

"What the hell was that Dean? Are you trying to kill me or seduce me?" I shouted at him.

"I wouldn't try to kill you unless you were evil. And as far as trying to seduce you, why, was it working?"

I gave him a fake smile and then proceeded to strike him across the face.

"I would not sleep with you if my life depended on it!"

Dean kept quiet after that and rubbed his red cheek.

"I apologize for him." Sam voiced, clearly embarrassed.

"It's okay. I think I just need some time to cool off and process things." my voice came out quieter than I had expected.

Sam left his number for me and said to call if I needed anything or if Castiel didn't show up.

"Hopefully I won't need it." I thought as I watched the Impala drive away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Don't have a whole lot to do today so I figured I would post a couple of chapters while I have time. Thank you to everyone who is willing to even take a peek at this story. You have no idea how much it means to me._

_Disclaimer:Still not mine_

Chapter 4

After Sam and Dean left, I decided to take a nice warm shower. It was almost noon and I was still in my sleep clothes. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, feeling refreshed. I wiped my hand across my huge bathroom mirror to clear away the steam. When I looked back at the glass, every part of me jolted in surprise.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed at the angel's sudden appearance.

Castiel's face remained stoic.

"Hello Paige. You're wet and wearing a towel." he stated, observing me.

"Um yeah, I just got out of the shower." I said, hugging my towel tightly.

"I see, it's good to cleanse yourself."

"Well it's definitely relaxing." I voiced, trying to ease past him.

"Am I in your way?" Castiel asked, not seeming to understand.

"It's just, I would prefer to talk to you when I'm not practically naked." I told him, my tone soft.

"Oh, my apologies." the angel said, sounding almost embarrassed.

"Just wait out in the living room for me. I'll just be a few minutes." I instructed him as I slid out the door.

Knowing an angel was in your apartment was a strange sensation. I sighed as I swept my long brunette waves into a ponytail. My hazel eyes had a deadened look, probably from the morning's events. I slipped into a pair of capris and a cami before starting towards the living room. Castiel was just standing in the middle of the room, surveying his surroundings.

"You can sit if you want. Just make yourself at home." I told him.

The angel seated himself on the couch and folded his hands in his lap.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked, trying to be hospitable.

"Actually, do you have any meat? I've had strange cravings for it as of late." was his response.

I stared at him quizzically. After a few moments of silence, I spoke again, "I guess I could throw a burger on the grill."

"That'll do, thank you."

"Do you want anything on it?" I inquired.

Castiel nodded, "Yes, cheese and bacon."

I had to stifle a laugh as I headed to the kitchen to prepare food for the quirky angel.

Castiel followed me around my small kitchen as I gathered ingredients. When I set the hamburger meat on the counter, he eyed it like a small child would a shiny new toy.

"So angels like raw meat?" I questioned as I pounded the beef into a patty.

"Um no, it seems to just be me." he replied.

"Interesting."

"What is it that has peaked your interest?" Castiel queried, obviously lost.

This time I did laugh, "Nothing really. It's just not every day that I have an angel in my apartment."

"Yes, I seem to make you nervous." he conveyed.

I felt my face flush.

"You do not make me nervous, okay." I retorted in defense.

"I make you feel different. You find me strange and fascinating, even attractive." Castiel continued, edging closer to me.

"How do you know all this stuff, that is not true by the way?" I countered, my face on fire.

"Anyway, I better go put this burger on the grill." I went on, shooting out of the kitchen before the situation could progress.

I stared at the sizzling meat, hoping that Castiel wouldn't follow after me this time. Suddenly, I heard what sounded like a car pulling up. I looked up and immediately recognized the slick green Camaro. Claire.

"Crap." I said under my breath.

I made sure to turn off the grill before darting back into the apartment and nearly crashing into Castiel in the process.

"Paige I-" he started before I cut him off.

"Go in my room and stay there until I come get you, please." I instructed, pushing him into my bedroom and shutting the door.

"And please, please be quiet." I added just as there was a knock at the door.

_Well, that's all I'm gonna post today. I'll probably put Chapter 5 up sometime this week. As always, thanks to all readers and reviewers!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Now we're at chapter five so I've posted about half of the story. This chapter is dedicated to viscount-druitt-lover. Thanks for being an amazing friend and always supporting me in my writing!_

Chapter 5

I opened it to reveal Claire. Her short, dirty blond hair was pulled into a bun and fastened with two chopsticks, demonstrating her love for Japanese culture. She was wearing electric red skinny jeans and a white tank with laced up combat boots. Hardly any make up adorned her face, except for some mascara around her calm blue eyes. She had a single ear phone in and a cup of instant ramen, her favorite meal, in one hand.

"Hey Claire, what's up?" I greeted her.

"Nothing much, how goes the writing?" she replied, taking a bite of noodles.

"Slow actually, but it's coming." I said, stepping aside to let her in.

She took a seat on the couch in the living room and set her lunch on the coffee table.

"What about you, still loving your job?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, it's the best."

Claire did English voice overs for anime and she absolutely loved it. She had always supported me in my writing, ever since I started back in third grade. We had been friends for twenty-one years, starting with the first day of first grade. She was without a doubt one of my favorite people, but she could not have come at a worse time.

Claire didn't seem to be in any kind of a hurry. She wanted to catch up and tell me about her plans for her twenty-eighth birthday next week.

"I don't know why, but for some reason this year, I really wish I had me a man." she explained to me.

I laughed, "You and me both."

I thought of the trench coated angel waiting in my bedroom, hopefully not for too much longer.

"Oh! Speaking of men, I saw a really hot guy on my way here." Claire informed me excitedly,

"Really?" I inquired, surprised for Clovis seemed to be lacking in the hot guys department.

"Yeah, he was wearing a suit so I thought he was some sort of government agent. He had short, light brown hair that spiked at the tip and I didn't get a good look at his eyes, but I'm pretty sure they were a greenish color. I wouldn't mind him knocking on my door." she gushed to me.

Recognition dawned on me.

"Oh, you mean Dean?"

"Wait! You know him?" Claire voiced, nearly choking on her noodles.

"Yeah, he and Sam came to see me at the hospital earlier today." I clamped a hand over my mouth, but the words had already slipped out.

Claire calmly set her ramen on the coffee table before turning on me, "Hold on, hospital? Paige, what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just some cuts and scratches, but I'm fine now. Honest." I said, trying to calm her down.

My words didn't seem to make a difference.

"Paige, I'm one of your best friends. Do you really think I can't tell when something's wrong?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I replied.

"Try me." Claire challenged, her voice significantly calmer.

I sighed and met her gaze and then I was on the floor gasping for breath.

_Sorry about the cliffhanger! I'll post chapter 6 sometime this weekend most likely. Thanks for all the reviews, they really mean a lot (:_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry if it seem like I'm taking a while to update. I'm trying to spread the chapters out now that the story's halfway finished. Thanks again for all the continued support!_

Chapter 6

Claire was instantly at my side, voice frantic, "Paige! What is it? What can I do?"

"Go to my room. Get Castiel." I rasped out.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Claire queried, confusion evident in her tone.

"Just go!" I wheezed.

Claire took off towards my room and threw open the door. She appeared again seconds later, pulling the angel along with her. Castiel's eyes met mine and he almost looked concerned. He sat down and scooped me into his lap. I could feel the airway in my throat closing as Castiel pushed down hard on my chest. Air filled my lungs and I no longer felt like I was on the brink of death. Claire looked at me, relief flooding her face. She wiped at her eyes and seemed surprised to find tears there. I looked up at Castiel, but his gaze was elsewhere. He was staring at the couch with a quizzical expression.

"Um Paige, what is he staring at?" Claire asked, following his eyes to the couch.

I crawled out of Castiel's lap to see what everyone else was seeing. There was something underneath the couch. I pulled it out and was surprised to see that it was a small, maroon, drawstring pouch.

"What the heck?" I said as I opened it and emptied its contents on the floor.

A strange coin, some kind of flower, and what appeared to be bones lay before us.

"What does this mean?" Claire asked what I'm sure we were all thinking.

Castiel spoke up, "It means we better call Sam and Dean."

Sam answered after two rings, "Paige, what is it?"

"I'm not sure, but you and Dean need to get over here ASAP." I informed him.

"Sit tight, we'll be right there." Sam said before quickly hanging up.

When I looked around, I realized that Claire was scowling at me with her arms crossed.

"Now, do you want to tell me what the heck is going on?" she demanded.

"Claire, I don't know much more than you do at this point." I answered truthfully.

"What about the guy? Who is he?" Claire questioned, indicating the trench coated angel.

"I am Castiel, an angel of The Lord." was the heavenly being's unexpected response.

"You really gotta stop doing that." I retorted.

Castiel's response was to give me an intense stare.

"Paige, am I the only one that heard him say angel?" Claire queried.

"No, you're not the only one. But I already knew." I replied.

Claire looked astounded, "What do you mean you already knew? How can you not tell me that there's an angel in your apartment?"

"Well it's not an everyday occurrence. I didn't think you would believe me." I said, trying to explain myself.

"Maybe if you had tried to tell me earlier, I would've been able to understand." Claire voiced, her tone already calmer.

"I'm sorry Claire, I should've told you."

"You're forgiven." she told me reassuringly.

I smiled and turned to Castiel.

"Thank you, for saving me."

The angel nodded and I found myself locked in his intense gaze. Suddenly I heard the front door open.

"Who's that, the devil?" Claire questioned with obvious sarcasm.

Her entire attitude changed when she saw who had entered the room.

"Please, call me Dean."

Claire shot me a glare that I took to mean: "What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you tell me it was him?" I gave her a sympathetic look before rising to my feet.

"Wanna tell us what was so important?" Dean sounded irritated.

When his eyes found the maroon pouch and its contents on the floor, he seemed to ahve his answer.

"Hex bag." he said quietly.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" I inquired, once again confused.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before. It should've been obvious. We're dealing with-"

"Witches." Sam finished for his partner.

Claire strode forward to stand before the two men.

"You two are brothers." she stated.

"How did you? We didn't even tell Paige that." Sam looked shocked.

"What can I say, I'm an observer who's good at reading people." Claire replied.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her and then a grin spread across his face.

"I like you." he told her, putting as much charm into his voice as he could.

"Ooh a compliment, that'll get you far." she said tauntingly.

"Well, the day's not over yet." Dean retorted, tone dripping with confidence.

Claire just rolled her eyes and strolled away. Sam quickly got everyone back on track, "The thing with hex bags is, there's almost always more than one."

_So there's chapter 6. Hopefully I'll be able to post 7 towards the end of the week. Now I'm off to do homework, thanks to all readers!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Finally got a chance to post the next chapter today. As always, thank you so much to everyone who reads and reviews this story! Still don't own anything_

Chapter 7

We all split up and took a room in the apartment to search for hex bags. Castiel took the living room, Sam the bathroom, Dean my bedroom, and Claire and I took the kitchen. The two of us frantically searched drawers and cabinets, but we weren't having any luck.

"Keep looking. I'm gonna go see if anyone's found anything yet." I conveyed as I left the room.

I went to check on Dean first and found him going through my underwear drawer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed, snatching a bra from his open hand.

"So I guess there's not a hex bag in there." Dean said, grinning sheepishly at me.

"Ya think?" I snapped, swiftly smacking him upside the head.

" You know, you can tell a lot about a girl from her underwear collection." Dean teased.

"Screw you." I said, shoving him as hard as I could.

Dean, being caught off guard, stumbled and fell backwards onto my bed.

"Sure," he began with a smirk, "but I don't think we should with Sam, Cas, and Claire still here."

I picked up a book and hurled it at him before leaving the room.

I approached Sam in the bathroom and leaned against the door frame.

"Your brother's an ass." I voiced,

He snickered and met my eyes.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"Not yet." Sam replied.

"Can I ask you something?" I started tentatively.

"Yeah, sure."

"Has Castiel ever been with someone?" I continued, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Sam laughed a little, "Not that I know of. Why do y- You like Cas!"

"Thanks Sam, just shout it out to the whole apartment."

"Oh, sorry." he said sympathetically.

"Paige, come here for a sec!" Dean called from my room.

I sighed before strolling in the direction of his voice.

"What do you want Dean?" I inquired from the open doorway.

He put a finger to his lips, pulled me into the bedroom, and shut the door.

Dean stood in the center of the room, just grinning at me.

"What?" I questioned.

The hunter just chuckled.

"What?" I demanded.

"Aw Paige, what's wrong? Would you feel better if I was wearing a trench coat and looked more like a nerdy angel?"

I felt my face burn red. Dean looked like he was coming up with more taunts, when he saw my face.

"Come on Paige, you know I'm just teasing." he said, frowning at the fact that I didn't find all this as entertaining as he did.

"Save it. If you heard Sam, then I'm pretty damn sure Castiel did too."

"I wouldn't be so sure, angels can be spacey sometimes." Dean supplied.

I gave him a small smile, "You know, you're actually okay. When you're not being a complete douche."

"Oh Paige, you're too kind." he said jokingly.

"So my room is hex bag free?" I queried, starting towards the door.

Dean nodded and followed me out of the room.

Sam was in the hallway, just leaning against the wall.

"Anything?" he asked.

Dean and I shook our heads.

"Paige, I found one!" came Claire's voice from the kitchen.

The three of us sauntered into the kitchen and sure enough, there was another drawstring pouch on the counter.

"Not bad. You might actually make an almost decent hunter." Dean expressed, positioning himself next to Claire.

She allowed herself a half smile before moving to stand in the hallway.

"So that's two down and I've had two incidents today. Well, so far." I conveyed, looking at the faces of the two brothers.

"I have a feeling there's still one more." Sam spoke up.

"I'm just gonna do a quick sweep of the office. It's not very spacious so I don't see how you could hide anything in there." I told them.

"Well, witches are tricky." Dean retorted.

I nodded in understanding and headed towards the office.

My writing from earlier that day was still speckled with blood. I swallowed and began to search the small room. I had just started going through my storage containers, when I found myself on my back, pinned to the floor by some invisible force. I tried to move, but I wasn't able to. My mouth didn't seem to be frozen so at least I still had the use of my voice. Just as I was about to call out to someone, a searing, white hot pain shot through my entire body.

_Again, sorry for the cliffhanger. I personally think they make a story more interesting. Reviews make my day and are greatly appreciated. Thanks again!_


	8. Chapter 8

_It's almost spring break so I decided to post this chapter today because next week I'm just gonna relax and enjoy my time off from school. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 8

It was like somebody had set me on fire. I screamed in agony, my insides ablaze and no way to put them out. Sam entered the room first and frantically began to search for the dark object. Dean came in next, followed by Claire who became hysterical when she saw me. She hurled her shaking sobs into Dean's shirt as he held her. I continued to scream as the fire consumed the interior of my body. It was so excruciating, I wished I would die. Sam was still tearing apart my office, cursing in frustration. Castiel appeared in the room just as I began to cough up my own blood. So this was it. I was going to die, knocked on my ass and spewing red. No, I still had some fight in me.

Castiel cradled my head in his hands and began some kind of incantation.

"Cas, it hurts." I choked out along with more blood.

He smoothed back my hair and continued his mumbling. The pain was beginning to lessen, but the damage had already been done. I didn't think I would be able to come back from the beating my body had just endured.

"Found it!" Sam exclaimed, sounding exasperated.

He tossed it to Castiel, who disintegrated the pouch on contact. It felt like Death's fingers had literally been pried from my body. Claire was at my side, nearly squeezing the life out of me and soaking me with her tears.

"Paige Cameron Kelson, don't you ever scare me like that again dammit!" she managed to get out.

"I'll try not to." I said, beginning to cry as well.

I looked at Castiel, and I swear I saw relief on his face. Claire stood up to gather herself as the angel moved to crouch beside me. What he did next, surprised me even more than what he had done at the hospital that very same morning. Castiel leaned down and gingerly kissed my temple. The whole room went silent. I was both shocked and touched by this gesture of affection. Sam helped me to my feet and pulled me into a quick embrace.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling away.

"I've been better, but hey, I'm alive." I answered truthfully.

Claire enveloped me in another spine crushing hug. I approached Dean, who followed suit with a short embrace. I locked eyes with Cas over his shoulder and could instantly tell that something had changed between us. Whether it was for better or worse, had yet to reveal itself.

Sam and Dean decided that they had to find this witch before anyone else got hurt. Dean walked over to Claire with a melancholy expression.

"You know, I might not come back."  
>"Well, best of luck." she said, flat out rejecting him.<p>

Dean actually looked hurt as he walked towards the door.

"What the hell." Claire voiced, striding over to Dean, gripping his tie to turn him around, and planting one of him.

"I'm coming back." he declared when she pulled away.

"Come on Romeo." Sam said, ushering his brother out the door.

"Damn, he is something else." Claire expressed when the door had shut behind them.

I laughed and after a few seconds, she joined in too. Suddenly I heard some banging coming from the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go see what that is, be right back."

I was completely dumbfounded when I entered the kitchen. Castiel was kicking and pounding on cabinets, obviously frustrated.

"Cas, what the heck are you doing?" I exclaimed, coming up behind him and laying a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped at my touch.

"Paige, I-I-I'm sorry. I'm not very good at expressing my feelings. Strictly speaking, angels aren't even supposed to have emotions."

I gave him a quizzical look.

"Feelings? Cas, what does that even mean?"

He met my eyes and sighed.

"It means I was able to rebel against Heaven, but I can't..."

"Can't what?" I asked, still not quite understanding.

In the next moment, Castiel had pinned me against the counter and brought his lips to mine.

_Sorry that I'm always with the cliffhangers, please don't be too mad at me ;) Anyway, thanks to all readers and have a great spring break!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi all! So I've almost posted this entire story, just two chapters to go. I could not be more grateful or blessed for what kind of reception this story's been getting. You have no idea how much all the reviews, favorites, and alerts mean to me. Hope you're all having a good spring break and enjoy chapter 9! Still own nothing._

Chapter 9

I was on fire, figuratively this time. Castiel's fingers were in my hair and I felt my ponytail come undone as my hair fell loosely around my shoulders. The kiss was rapidly intensifying and then...

"Whoa Paige, take a breath already!"

Castiel and I jumped in surprise and turned to see Claire standing in the entryway.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" she inquired, grinning at us.

Castiel straightened his clothes before answering, "Paige and I were kissing."

"Nooo." Claire voiced sarcastically.

The angel nodded.

"Paige, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Claire." I said, following her out into the living room.

"Paige Cameron Kelson," she started out with a scornful tone, "I am so happy for you!" she finished excitedly before enveloping me in a hug that I gladly welcomed.

"Thanks Claire." I told her with a smile.

She smiled back before adding, "But you are not having sex with him."

"Claire!" I exclaimed, playfully punching her in the arm.

"Hey, you know I love you." she voiced, surprising me because she didn't say it very often.

"Love you too." I echoed as I left the room.

I rejoined Castiel, who was leaning against the counter and staring off into space.

"Hey angel boy." I said, trying to grab his attention and kissing him when it didn't work.

He kissed me back and laid a hand on my arm. When we pulled away, I saw a smile spread across his face.

"What?" I asked, fighting the urge to smile back.

"Kissing you makes me, very happy."

I laughed and leaned into him.

"I'm glad you're here Cas."

It took a few moments, but his arms wound around me and I felt safe for the first time that day.

For the next hour, Claire, Cas, and I played Scrabble and had burgers while the angel informed us about the upcoming apocalypse.

In between listening intently, Claire and I shot out questions of concern. Castiel assured us that he, Sam, Dean, and some man named Bobby were doing everything they could to prevent the event from transpiring. Just then I heard the door open. The three of us turned our heads and a gasp escaped my lips. Sam was holding up his brother, who seemed to be in a lot of pain. Claire lept up and rushed to Dean's side.

"Damn witches." he muttered.

Claire helped Sam lay the injured hunter on the couch.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sam.

He had an ugly gash across his cheek and he was limping.

"I got tossed around a bit, but I'll live." he replied.

"There's a first aid kit in the bathroom under the sink." I informed him.

Sam nodded and headed in that direction. I made sure he found it okay before joining Claire next to the couch.

"Dumb ass, almost got himself killed." she mumbled.

"Sounds like someone was worried about me." Dean said weakly.

"Shut up, you're hurt." Claire retorted.

Dean leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Claire shut up after that. Sam brought out the first aid kit and she quietly tended to the hunter. We decided to leave the two of them alone and reconvened in my bedroom.

I sat next to Castiel on my bed and Sam leaned against the closet door.

"Will Dean be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he should be fine." Sam answered.

"Were you able to stop the witch?" Castiel queried.

"Oh yeah, she's dead. It was actually someone you knew in high school Paige, Kelly Hays and a couple of her friends."

"Kelly, really?" I asked Sam in astonishment.

"Yeah, yeah, she seemed to be under the impression that her boyfriend cheated on her with you."

"Oh my, she's still pissed about that? I was tutoring her boyfriend in math. She thought there was more going on, but that couldn't have been farther from the truth. I can't believe this."

"You almost died, for this." Castiel said quietly, anger edging into his voice.

I laid my head on his shoulder and the tension seemed to fade a little.

"Dean and I gotta take off first thing in the morning." Sam announced.

I sat up and looked at the angel next to me.

"I suppose that means you're leaving too then." I said, not even trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Yes, the end is coming and I have to be there to help stop it." was Castiel's response.

I just nodded and started towards the door.

"I'm gonna give you two some time." Sam voiced, edging by me to get out the door.

I turned to face Castiel and sighed.

"Maybe we should talk." the angel suggested, folding his hands in his lap.

I sank back down next to him. I could already feel myself starting to pull away from him.

"What is there to talk about Cas? We're not in a relationship, all we did was kiss a few times. So I really don't see any point in-"

I was literally cut off by the lips of an angel.

_Hope you liked chapter 9! Thanks to all readers, reviewers, favoriters, and alerters! One chapter to go!_


	10. Chapter 10

_So we're down to the last chapter and I'd just like to say thank you for each and every review, favorite, and alert. Also thank you to each and every person that's read this, it means the world! Second, I'd like to say that I am fifteen so I do not write stories with sex scenes in them. Sorry if that disappoints anyone, but I have to stay true to me. Thanks again for all the support. Still own nothing!_

Chapter 10

It didn't take long to figure out that Castiel never had any intention of us talking this out. But then again, neither did I. I was just going to lock myself in the office and get back to my writing. This was so much better. Our lips moved in synchronization, the kisses more heated this time. I positioned myself on my back with Castiel hovering over me. His lips trailed down my jaw and the expanse of my neck. His fingers teased the exposed skin at my waist. I realized in that moment that we were rapidly approaching the point of no return. It was all happening so fast.

"Cas?"

"What?" he murmured against my skin.

"I, we..."

He met my eyes.

"We can't." I said quietly.

"I know."

Castiel sat up and ran a hand through his short hair. I shot up next to him and laid a hand on his knee.

"Cas I want to, believe me I do. It's just, everything started happening so fast and we hardly know each other. And it's just another reminder that I'll never see you again."

Castiel took my face in his hands.

"Paige it's okay, you don't have to explain anything to me."

He planted a gentle kiss on my lips before enveloping me in his secure embrace.

"I know it's only been a little over a day, but I'm honestly going to miss you Cas." I told him.

"As will I, you seem to bring what little human emotions I have." he said back.

Suddenly Sam came back into the room.

"Oh, sorry. I'll just, yeah." he said, turning back towards the door.

"Sam it's okay, you don't have to leave." I conveyed, untangling myself from Castiel and turning to face him.

"Is something going on out there?" the angel queried.

"Um yeah, your best friend and my brother are making out the couch." Sam answered.

"Dean does seem to have a way with women." Castiel voiced.

Sam and I looked at each other and burst into laughter simultaneously.

"Something funny?" Castiel asked, but Sam and I just kept laughing.

The next morning, the atmosphere in the apartment was relatively somber. Castiel, who didn't sleep, decided to stay to watch over me. I had pulled out a sleeping bag for Sam to sleep on in the office. Dean and Claire had fallen asleep on the couch. When I walked into the living room, Claire was still asleep and I could clearly hear the hum of the Impala's engine outside. I shook my friend's shoulder, but she didn't stir.

"Claire, you better wake up if you want to say goodbye to Dean." I told her, still not receiving any response.

"I think I know what'll do the trick."

I turned to see Dean standing in the hallway.

"I doubt it, she gives a whole new meaning to the term heavy sleeper."

Dean ignored me and knelt beside the couch. I wondered what his secret strategy was, when he began tickling her. Sure enough, Claire returned to the land of the living and instantly started yelling at Dean.

"What the hell Dean! Damn it, stop tickling me!"

"Rise and shine Claire." Dean said, chuckling all the while.

Claire tried to smother him with a couch pillow and Dean fought back every step of the way.

"Oh grow up you two." I teased as I left the room to check on Sam.

I rapped my knuckle on the office door and waited for a response. A few seconds later, the door swung open to reveal Sam slinging his duffel over his shoulder.

"Morning." he voiced with a small smile.

"Morning. You two sure do pack fast." I told him.

"Had lots of practice I guess."

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you, Dean, and Cas have done." I expressed.

Sam just nodded his head in acknowledgement. We left the room together to join Claire and Dean in the living room. They were already out front loading up the Impala. Castiel still hadn't shown up after disappearing earlier that morning.

"I"m sure he'll be back." Claire assured me.

"Come on Cas, time to hit the road!" Dean exclaimed at the sky.

In an instant, the beautiful angel materialized before us.

Dean pulled Claire aside to say his goodbyes. Sam approached me first.

"Try to stay away from witches." he advised.

"I'll do my best." I promised.

We exchanged a quick hug before he slid into the passenger seat of the car. I caught Dean's eye and figured that would be the extent of our goodbye, but I was wrong. The eldest hunter walked over to me and bore his gaze into mine. When he spoke, it was the same dead serious tone from yesterday.

"Promise me, that you won't let anything happen to her."

"I promise. Watch out for Cas, please."

Dean nodded and then joined his brother in the Impala. Claire decided to go back inside the apartment so it was just me and Castiel.

There were no words spoken between us. Our kisses and embraces said more than words ever could. And then, Castiel did something that I will never forget. There was the familiar touch of his two fingers to my forehead followed by the most phenomenal sensation. It was like Castiel was inside of me, but not in the physical sense. I closed my eyes as is essence, warm and bright, radiated inside of me. It lasted for a few more moments before fading away, leaving me chilled to the bone. When I opened my eyes, Castiel and any trace of him was gone.

_So that's it, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks once again to all readers! I'm thinking about possibly writing a sequel where Cas tries to find Paige a few years later, but can't because the other angels put an Enochian sigil on her to punish Castiel for rebelling. It would be an alternate universe setting so Cas wouldn't have become God or had the Leviathans inside of him. Please let me know your thoughts on this, thanks!_


End file.
